


Handheld

by KyloIzanagi



Category: Accel World
Genre: Adorable, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloIzanagi/pseuds/KyloIzanagi
Summary: Haru and Hime exchange some chocolatesValentines day ficlet
Relationships: Arita Haruyuki | Silver Crow/Kuroyukihime | Black Lotus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Handheld

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!! I hope you enjoy this lil ficlet i wrote

Happy Valentines Day!!! Here's a nice lil Haruhime fic for the homies :3  
\---

Haru stares down at the red box of chocolates in his hand, unable to contain the blush at the thought of giving them to her. He'd get to see her smile as she took them, maybe they could share one.  
He was practically shaking with how nervous he was. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he begins to wonder. When did Kuroyukihime become so much more to him. When did she become the ethereal light in his small little universe. As if the holy pedestal his mind placed her on had disappeared completely...

He hadn't seen any of his friends at the school gate, so he figured that they must've already been off. He hides the chocolates in his bag and tries to shake off the impending anxiousness.

It's about third period when she messages him, the subtle blare waking him from the professor's monotone droning. 

'Meet me on the rooftop for lunch~' clear as day it read, stamped with her signature butterfly, which conveniently found their way inside his stomach, fluttering constantly. This was such a foreign feeling to him, so nervous yet completely excited all at the same time.  
The bell rings, and Haru jumps up from his seat a little too quickly- he wouldn't dare be late. 

Making his way up the stairs he can feel his own heart pounding out of his chest, a flicker of doubt finds its way into his head.. what if she was there to deny these feelings of his- to let him fall back down away from her light, his pace falters at the thought... what if- still his legs keep moving, even if she did... he'd love her anyway. Shaking himself out of it he crosses the threshold to the school's rooftop. 

There she is- Kuroyukihime sits along the old radiator box, her gaze drifted to the sky. A question from that morning echoes again. 

When had she come down from that high pedestal, when did her light get so close to him. Where he could almost reach out for her hand. The raven haired girl turns and notices him just standing there. The smile she gives could make his heart melt. He's suddenly aware of how clammy his hands are holding onto the box of confections. Slowly he makes his way to her, mumbling to himself to stay calm, he could do this- it was just giving her chocolates. 

"Senpai!- I- I have some chocolates for you- H-happy valentines!" Shoving the chocolate forward he closes his eyes, desperately trying to hide the redness in his face. 

"T-thank you haruyuki-kun~" The sound of her stutter causes the boy to look up. Her expression almost mirrors his, and he doesn't see why until he looks down. Outstretched in her hand is a black box with gold lining. She'd brought him chocolates as well. The two exchange boxes in an awkward manner, just staring down at the gifts they received. 

"Haruyuki- please try one!" Her words are laced with bashful pride. He opens the box to see 5 chocolates, each of them circular yet seemingly uneven- and topped with powdered sugar. He stares at them for a moment. Did she make these for him- the thought could bring a tear to his eye.

He looks to see her staring at him intently, waiting for him to try one. Haru takes one from the top and pops it into his mouth. The chocolate's outer shell melts on his tongue giving way to a sweet caramel filling.

"Ahh! It's super good! Did you make these senpai?" He takes another one savoring its flavor. Hime seems to be even more flustered than before, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"If you like them that much- maybe i could make you more sometime..." Haru's eyes light of at the prospect, nothing would make him happier than getting chocolates from Kuroyukihime. He then notices the box he gave her still in her hand.

"Go on and open it senpai-" The two sit together side by side. Hime slowly undoes the paper wrapping and lifts the box's lid. On its inner panel lies a sticker- it's of Haru's avatar holding a giant heart. Hime picks up a chocolate and lets it melt in her mouth. She turns to see him beaming up at her. How sweet of him.

She takes his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers, seeing how well they fit together, she wonders how she got so lucky...

Fin~


End file.
